One More Day
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Set after the events of 'I'm Already There' but reading that one isn't necessary. Pepper wishes she could have one more day with Tony.


_One wish. _

_She could have anything she wanted simply by making a wish. She didn't want money or a Malibu mansion-she had them. She knew what she wanted. She had wanted it since his death. She wanted him back, for one more day. She just wanted her best friend back for one more day-one more sunset, even though it was going to leave her wishing for another day. _

_"I wish I could have Tony back for just one more day." She whispered softly. _

_"Hey Sweetheart," _

_She turned around to find her best friend staring back at her, a broad grin on his handsome face. His warm brown eyes and rich, dark hair were the same and he looked exactly the same as he had the day before her world had come crashing down around her. _

_"Tony!" She breathed racing into his waiting arms. _

_"Sweetheart," He whispered burying his face in her silky red hair. "Pepper." _

_"I've missed you, Tony." Pepper whispered sadly, looking up from her place on his chest. _

_"I've missed you too, Sweetheart." Tony whispered, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You have me back for one more day, what do you want to do?" _

_"I want this day to last for as long as possible. I want to lay wrapped in your arms with no television, no phone, no computer. Nothing. Just me and you." Pepper whispered softly, shyly. "I want to tell you that I love you a million times and never get tired of hearing it." _

_"Then lead the way Pepper, I'm all yours." Tony smiled as he took one of her hands in his. _

_"I love you." _

_As the day went on, they whispered that phrase over and over again. From sunrise to sunset they repeated that phrase, never leaving the comfort and safety of each other's arms. Sure this one day together would leave them wanting another but for right now, the one more day they had together was going to have to be enough. _

_"I have to go now." Tony whispered as the day turned into night and the day slowly came to an end. "I don't want to but I've got to." _

_"I know, I've always known." Pepper whispered as she looked up at him. "I love you and I'll miss you." _

_"I love you too, Sweetheart." Tony whispered tenderly, gently pressing his lips to hers. "I'll miss you, baby." _

_As the sunset behind the horizon and day faded into dusk, she watched as her best friend disappeared into the dusky pink haze. Her one day was over and she was already wishing she could another one. She wanted the rest of their lives together but it wasn't meant to be. _

_xxx_

"Tony?"

She sat up slowly, dragging her heels across the bed until her knees were pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin the 'V' her knees formed. The dream had felt unbelievably real. She looked over at the other side of the bed, where he was supposed to be. He'd never lay there again, never roll over and pull her back into bed even when she just had to go to the bathroom.

"You'd never believe the dream I just had," She muttered under her breath. She felt silly talking to herself but somehow she knew Tony was listening from wherever he was so she kept talking. "I was granted one wish...for anything in the world I wanted."

She pulled her knees closer and squeezed her eyes shut as she continued, "I didn't wish for a mansion or even money...I have that...all I wished for..was that for just one day..one day, one sunset...I could have my best friend back."

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "I just wanted one more day with you, Tony. Just one. Just one day to tell you that I love you and miss you one more time...or a million more times. I wanted to watch the sunset with you again...one more time..I'd be satisfied if I could really have that. But, I know what it would do. I'd wish for another day...it was just a day with you. A day without a telephone, television or even a computer. It was a simple day with you and I'd give anything if I could have it. I know I can't though and that's what hurts the most."

Sobs wracked her body as she broke down, burying her face in her knees. Without her protector, she felt lost as if she'd never get through another day without crying. Without Tony, the huge mansion felt empty and the bed felt emptier still. She preferred sharing a bed with someone-someone who would wrap their arms around her and make her feel as if she was best thing to ever walk into their life. To Tony, she was. She was the best thing to ever come into his life and he treated her as such too.

"I miss you so much, Tony." She whispered, wiping her eyes. "It's harder to remember now. I don't know what to do. Without you here, I feel lost. I can't stand it, I need you here with me. I know you can't be here and Tony I just want my best friend back. I want the pain to go away..I want my best friend to come tell me that it was all going to be okay even though he never knew if it was or not. I want you to take my pain away..but you caused it."

She fell back on the bed and curled up into the fetal position before grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it to her chest. It still smelled of him, that odd combination of metal, cologne and soap. A combination that only smelled good on someone like Tony. Someone she wished she had, had more time with.

"One more day."

_"...One more day, one more time, one more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied..."-Diamond Rio_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! Okay! Ummm...I listened to this song and it took four or five tries to write it but here it is. <strong>_

_**Love ya, **_

_**RobertDowneyJrLove**_


End file.
